Aether
Quintessence, also known as Aether, is the fifth and main element of nature. Description Quintessence, also known as Aether , or energy, was the fifth known classical element, like water, fire, earth, or air, However, Aether was described as being the power of life. The life force. Aether is the strongest and most magical element. Aether is almost like an extension to magic. Aether is the magical essence of the universe. This element is represented through electricity, lightning, light, and cosmic, solar and any form of energy. Information According to ancient and medieval science, aether (Greek αἰθήρ aithēr[1]), also spelled æther or ether, is the material that fills the region of the Universe above the terrestrial sphere. Mythological origins Main article: Aether (mythology)The word αἰθήρ (aithēr) in Homeric Greek means "pure, fresh" or "clear", imagined in Greek mythology to be the pure essence where the gods lived and which they breathed, analogous to the air breathed by mortals (also personified as a deity, Aether, the son of Erebus and Nyx). It corresponds to the concept of आकाश (akasha) in Hindu philosophy and is linked to Brihaspati (or the planet Jupiter) and the center direction of the compass. It is related to αἴθω "to incinerate"[2], also intransitive "to burn, to shine" (related is the name Aithiopes (Ethiopians)), meaning "people with a burnt (black) visage". See also Empyrean. Fifth element Aristotle included aether in the system of the classical elements of Ionian philosophy as the "fifth element" (the quintessence), on the principle that the four terrestrial elements were subject to change and moved naturally in straight lines while no change had been observed in the celestial regions and the heavenly bodies moved in circles. In Aristotle's system aether had no qualities (was neither hot, cold, wet, or dry), was incapable of change (with the exception of change of place), and by its nature moved in circles.[3] Medieval scholastic philosophers granted aether changes of density, in which the bodies of the planets were considered to be more dense than the medium which filled the rest of the universe.[4] Robert Fludd stated that the aether was of the character that it was "subtler than light". Fludd cites the 3rd century view of Plotinus, concerning the aether as penetrative and non-material.[5] See also Arche. Legacy Main article: Aether theories While special relativity showed that Maxwell's equations do not require the aether, there are still some viable aether theories. References ;General *FAQ - The Ancient Elements of Nature Ancient proto-scientific conceptualisations of the domain of nature into its constituent elements ... Earth, Water, Air, Fire and the Aether. Abilities: *Wield Absolute Energy, which could be from the very source of one's power. *Projects a force-field of pure energy. *Release blinding light from the heart of the universe *Summon energy from the heart of the universe, gaining powers that could cover the universe itself. *Channel the magic of the Aurameres into the Heart and enter the Guardians. *Create lightning bolts (Quintessence) *Bring electrical appliances to life through Quintessence *Open and close holes in the veil which could possibly enter and escape entire dimensions. *Open folds in time and space *Track down the other guardians via the aurameres *Superhuman Strength *Create Astral Drops *Patch into radio signals *Reveal the true form of another *Magical phemonena *Empathic abilities that would easily go out of the range of normal Empaths. *Read minds, comunicate and contact the same personality from animals *Create water out of thin air *Manipulate water *Use water to grab hold of objects *Create force-fields through water *Create shapes that can manipulate at will *Freeze objects *Create water bubbles that can travel underwater *Create physical embodiments of herself *Evaporate beings at will *Mind Control *Change the colour of fabric *foresee the future in various fluids and liquid dreams *conjour rain from clouds *change the physical appearance on anyone *Create balls of fire *Create large wild-fire *Throw blasts of heat energy (Heat Waves) *Extinguish fire *Breathe fire *Throw whirling discs of fire and heat *Absorb the heat of her opponents *Use pure thermal energy as a defensive barrier that vaporizes nearly all projectiles *Shoot pinpoint flames with her finger *Sense sources of heat *Manipulate temperature by thought *Melt objects by multiplying it's heat *Contact the other guardians through telepathy *Contact ex-guardians through telepathy *Read, Project and Perceive thoughts of others *Control plants, trees, grass and their growth and structure *Throw bolts of green energy *Manipulate the earth and all related materials such as paper, wood, silt, minerals, crystal, gems, sand, mud, etc. *Create earthquakes *Create drenches *Form avalanches and mudslides *Levitate and throw rocks *The ability of Green-Speaking *Communicate the location of vegetation *Manipulate metal *Telekinesis *Hold telekinetic barriers and throw fire pulses of energy *heal wounds *make metal soft and melt *change from normal self to guardian self without having wings and costume *Wishing *Manipulate aspects of said element *Convert breath into weapons *Move objects at will *Conjure clouds *Create soundproof rooms *Create windstorms and tornadoes *Control temperature of air *Freeze people and objects *Create air bubbles for traveling underwater *Super-Hearing abilities *Recall other peoples memories *Read the history of an object by touching it and closing your eyes *Become invisible *Use Empathic Precognition (Also seen as Premonitions) *Energy Creation & Manipulation **Wield absolute energy **Energy Projection **Energy Blasts **Energy Rays **Energy Bursts **Force Fields **Energy Waves/Pulses **Energy Novas **Energy Absorption **Life-Force Manipulation **Quintessence-Force Manipulation & Control **Aetherkinesis **Healing abilities **Celestial magic **''All'' life-based abilities **Animation and Reanimation **Resurrection *Lightning/Electricity Generation & Manipulation **'Electrokinesis:' the ability to manipulate, control, and create pure electrical energy. This power allows the owner to control all forms of electrical power, being it static electricity, thunder and lightning, magnetic force, electromagnetic forces, or electrical pressure. It is colored blue-white. **Lightning Bolts **Lightning Rays **Lightning Blasts **Lightning Bursts **Lightning Beams **Lightning Weapons **Patch into radio signals **Magnetic Manipulation and Generation **Static Pressure **Electrical Charge/Discharge **Create shields and force-fields of pure electrical energy *Psychokinesis/ESP *Possess incredible psychic power *Telepathy *Mind Reading *Truth/Lie Detection *Animal Communication *Memory/Emotion Manipulation *Sixth Sense *Illusion Immunity *Life-based abilities *Life infusion *Resurrection and reanimation Category:The Elements